


The First Solstice

by SCGdoeswhat



Series: The Phucking Phollies of Penderghast [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beckett Harrington x Clarette LeFleur, Beckett Harrington x F!MC, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: Beckett and Clarette celebrate their first holiday season under the same roof.
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: The Phucking Phollies of Penderghast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The First Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!! Complete and unadulterated fluff that takes place post Penderghast. That is all 😂
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Beckett doesn’t belong to me (unfortunately), but the story does. No Beta used.
> 
> I will be uploading all my previous works onto AO3 soon, but until then, you can find them on Tumblr: [SCGDoesWhat.tumblr.com](http://scgdoeswhat.tumblr.com)

The early morning sun rose in the distance, the rays of light casting an ethereal glow over the fresh snow that had fallen overnight. Across the landscape, fat, fluffy cardinals and blue jays flittered to and fro; the little balls of red and blue adding to the dots of greenery that were peeping out of the blank canvas of white powder just beyond the large bay window.

Beckett hummed to himself in a hushed tone, putting the finishing touches on the first of his many gifts to Clarette. His eyes darted about the spread he had made himself, satisfied with the final product. With a point of his finger, he enchanted the decorations and candles to light when she entered the living area later that morning. He padded back to their bedroom, peeling his clothes off by the bedside to keep the facade of him being asleep the whole time.

Crawling back into bed, Beckett smiled to himself as he kept his movements silent with the aid of some quick air magick to mask any sounds. He looked down at Clarette with tenderness, his gaze roving over his sleeping girlfriend’s figure that was burrowed under the blankets. Her dark, luscious hair was spread out in contrast to the pale blue of the pillow, her lips slightly parted in her deep slumber. As he slid under the covers, it was automatic for Clarette to turn towards the heat of his body, her arm wrapping around his torso while her head nestled onto his chest. He brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head, his other arm holding her close, caressing the soft skin of her bare back with the lightest of touches.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep, knowing full well that Clarette was going to wake up uncharacteristically early on this special day, even though they had both fallen asleep only a few hours prior. The corner of his mouth lifted with the memories they had created earlier that night, the specialness of sharing their first Solstice while living together under the same roof fresh in his mind.

The evening had started out innocent enough as they headed to the LeFleur household earlier that day. What he was going to wear to her family’s place never crossed his mind, assuming a blazer and tie would suffice. He was about to throw on a crisp button-down shirt when he saw Clarette walk out in one of the ugliest sweaters he had ever laid eyes on. The red sweater had a lone reindeer on the front, its antlers bedazzled with rhinestones, with a geometric design of white snowflakes covering the rest of the jumper. The only saving grace of her entire outfit was the pair of skintight leggings she paired them with.

Beckett’s jaw fell agape in horror. “What in the world are you wearing?”

“Beckett, your face!” His reaction brought her to tears of laughter, her almond eyes crinkling in amusement. “Did I forget to tell you? It’s my ugly Christmas sweater! And you might as well save the suit and tie for your parents’ dinner tomorrow. Tonight, we’re doing Christmas LeFleur style.”

Quirking an eyebrow in response, he removed his shirt, placing it back on the hanger. He stood shirtless in front of their closet, mulling over what to wear now that his original outfit had been dashed. “What, then, constitutes a ‘LeFleur style’ Christmas?”

“Well, for starters,” she sauntered over to him, placing her hands on his chest before sliding them up his muscular frame and around his neck. “There’s no need for a fancy schmancy blazer. I mean, we’re a family who wears onesies for Christmas, remember? A sweater’s fine,” she giggled. “Though I’ll tell you what. If it wasn’t the holidays, I’d suggest we just stay home because I’d much rather see you in this state of undress any day of the week.”

Going up on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his in a slow, seductive manner, smiling when he moaned into her mouth. She unwound her arms and pulled back with one final peck, watching his eyes open slowly, the hazel grey hues now tinged with desire. “Except that it is the holidays, so you need to finish getting ready. And as much as I appreciate your exquisite physique, I don’t think the rest of my family would appreciate you showing up without a shirt.”

Taking a quick look through the closet, her fingers rummaged through the hangers before landing on a charcoal, cashmere, V-neck sweater. She handed him the piece of clothing before she walked out of the room, tapping his toned ass with the back of her hand for good measure.

He shook his head with a grin on his face as he heard her laughing to herself down the hall. She was absolutely ridiculous, and he loved her for it.

A couple of hours later, Beckett and Clarette walked hand in hand up the driveway towards a modest, one-story, ranch style home in the middle of suburbia. The surrounding neighborhood houses all had simple lights and decorations strung up along their roofs, the neighborhood giving off a different and distinct feel compared to the affluent community he grew up in. While he knew they had different upbringings, this was the first real opportunity to experience her life before Penderghast and before him. He exhaled deeply, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as they approached the front door.

Taking the keys out of her purse, Clarette stopped before ascending the front steps. He took the step up, only to notice she had paused in her gait, causing him to halt and rejoin her on the bottom rung.

“Is everything alright?” He held her gloved hand, clutching it for support.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I heard that breath you let out, you know. And don’t even try to deny it.” A crease of worry lined her forehead as she glanced up at him.

“I’m afraid I might be overthinking things again. How do you know me so well?” Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her in the ridiculous puffer coat that she wore over the ugly reindeer sweater.

“Because I always have. I just _know_ you.” She hugged him back, breathing in his scent.

“I suppose I might be slightly nervous, this being the first Solstice that your family has invited me to,” he confessed.

“You have no reason to be. You’ve already met my entire family and they love you. Even Atlas does, although she’d never admit it.”

“I know you’re right, but I can’t help but seek your family’s approval at all turns.”

She tilted her head up at him, cupping his jaw. “And you already have it. They want what’s best for me and you’re it.”

He beamed, her words relieving some of the pressure that he had placed on himself. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “How did I get so lucky with you?” He murmured before grazing his lips over hers once more.

She responded with fervor, her hand sliding from his jaw to the base of his head, the other gripping the soft cashmere of his sweater underneath his black pea coat. “How about we call it even and say we both got lucky.”

Stepping back, she smoothed the fabric down his chest, straightening his sweater out while taking the opportunity to feel his hard body underneath her fingertips. “By the way, I really love this on you. It brings out your eyes and just so you know, I’m going to be imagining tearing it off of you all night long until we get home later.”

Laughing, his eyes lit up with desire before looking down at the mocking reindeer on the front of her sweater, its obnoxious, bejeweled eyes glittering back at him. “And I can’t wait to tear that hideous thing off you either.”

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a reindeer-onesie-wearing Atlas just in time to catch Beckett’s words. Her smile turned upside down and her eyes darted between the happy couple, glaring at the pair. She stepped aside, letting them into the house.

“I was going to say I’ve missed having you around the place for the holidays, but Harrington just reminded me why I don’t. I was going to ask what took you so long, but I think I already know the answer. And no, I don’t want any details.”

Clarette hung her and Beckett’s coats up, glomping her sister with lightning quick speed before the fair-haired twin could dodge her advances. “I’ve missed you too, sister! And don’t worry, we weren’t late because we weren’t having sex, if that’s what you were implying!”

Beckett coughed, clearing his throat. “Clarette, must you verbalize that? What if your parents heard you?!”

Atlas squirmed out of her touch, scowling at them both. She shook her head before her mask broke and a hint of a smile appeared. “Sometimes I really hate you, you know that.”

“What did your sister do now?” An amused voice echoed from inside the house, the footsteps getting louder as they approached the entryway. Their biological mother came into view, donning an apron and looking like an advertisement for ‘Better Homes & Gardens’ instead of being the almighty Sun Source.

Theia hugged her Sun-Att daughter hard, rocking her back and forth in the embrace, keeping in line with actions of the affectionate mother she had become. “Clarette! It’s like I never see you anymore once you moved out!”

Clarette rolled her eyes, grinning as she hugged her mother with the same gusto. “What are you talking about? I just saw you two days ago!”

“But it’s different when I was used to seeing you every day for past Solstice breaks!” She let her go, turning to Beckett with a stern expression, the ancient Sun Source power radiating from her mortal form, “And you, Beckett Harrington, I hope you’ve been treating Clarette well.”

“Yes, yes of course, I have, I – ” he stammered, “- always! With the utmost respect!”

Theia broke out into laughter, gathering Beckett into a hug. “You should’ve seen your face! Clarette is right, you are fun to tease!”

Beckett sputtered, his ears turning pink as he returned the hug for a moment before taking his place back at Clarette’s side. “Well, at least now I know the teasing is hereditary,” he joked, an easy smile coming to him.

She clasped her hands, an action she did to control herself when she could feel her Sun energy spiking with joy. “In all seriousness, I’m glad you were able to join us, Beckett. I do have one question for you, though, before we all go help with the cookies in the back.”

“Yes?”

Clarette jostled when she saw the shit eating grin creep onto her mother’s face. “Mom…”

“So… when are you going to pop the question?”

“MOM. OH MY GOD!”

Beckett could feel the red color his cheeks and he never had the chance to reply as Clarette grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went swimmingly, with lots of love, laughs, and a frightening number of cookies and egg rolls being consumed. They arrived back at their townhouse a bit before midnight, where Clarette still had a warm buzz going after too many glasses of spiked eggnog.

The tree in the corner glowed under the sparkling lights that were draped on the branches, the dimmed room illuminated by the soft, silver sheen of the tinsel. Presents wrapped in foil, paper and tissue were piled under the greenery, the scent of fresh pine, cinnamon, and allspice filling the area.

They sat on the sofa, watching the flames of the fire dance and leap from across the room, the heat warming them up from the cold outside. The fireplace crackled in the comforting silence; the sound was a soothing melody as they reflected on their first holiday living together so far. This night and the morning to come was a nice respite from all their familial obligations through the Solstice season.

Beckett raised his arm, allowing Clarette to snuggle into his warmth and he rubbed her back as she nestled into his nook. She traced imaginary patterns on his sweater, only stopping when he laced his fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand before stroking it with his thumb.

“Thanks for coming tonight. It really meant a lot to me and I am so sorry she put you on the spot like that, I had no idea she was going to go there.” She buried her face into the crook of his neck, still reeling from the embarrassment of earlier.

“The question that your mother asked me?” He kissed the top of her head, a low chuckle rumbling from him. “There’s nothing to apologize for. It is something we have discussed in the past, is it not?”

Raising her head, she looked into the depths of his eyes. “Yeah, it is, but I don’t want you to feel pressured into asking just because societal norms tell you to do it. I’m not going anywhere.”

He hummed in agreement, noticing the sincerity in which she spoke those words. “You’re the only thing in the world that I don’t feel pressure from. And when I do ask the question, I want it to be as perfect as possible because that’s what you deserve.”

She sat up, running a hand through his hair before studying his face. The fire may have been reflecting in the gloss of his eyes, but it was an internal heat that she recognized as she cupped his warm cheeks between her palms. She brought his lips to hers, faintly tasting the gingerbread they had from earlier.

Tangling his hand into her dark mass of hair, he pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him, her knees on the outside of his hips as she pressed herself against his hard body. He groaned at the contact, his head falling back while she rubbed herself on him. Straightening up, he ran his hands down the curves of her body, this time making her sigh in pleasure as he attached his mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling her skin before he captured her mouth once again.

With a smirk, he pulled off the atrocious sweater, the night air causing goosebumps to raise on her skin. “Finally,” he chuckled, his hands and mouth covering the newly exposed expanse of flesh. She undulated under his touch, ripping off his top as she had earlier promised, running her hands over his strong, taut frame.

They ended up making love on the couch, and twice more in bed, which brought him back to this exact moment, except he now felt Clarette stirring in his arms. He heard the deep, contented sigh that signaled him she was waking, and he closed his eyes feigning sleep.

She kissed his chest, right over his heart, before trailing her lips up with the softest of touches, culminating with a slow, lingering kiss. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

He responded after a moment, a moan originating from deep within his throat as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight. “Hmmm, you’re up early.”

She propped herself above him, her arms on either side of his head, leaning down to give him a quick, smattering of pecks on his face. “It’s our first Christmas together. Do you know what that means?”

“Tell me.” His hands rested on her waist as she hovered above him.

“It means presents!”

He gave her a lazy grin, his thumbs rubbing minute circles against the supple skin of her hips. “I don’t know if anything could top the present you gave me last night.”

Giggling, she bent down, their mouths meeting. “I’d have to agree, that was a great gift, but I’m talking about things you unwrap and stuff!”

Pulling her close for more, he laughed in between kisses. “I don’t want to get technical, but I’m relatively sure we both did some unwrapping last night.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she tittered, before placing a final kiss on his lips. “And I love you for it.” Bounding off the bed, she threw her fluffy robe over her nude body, securing it closed with a knot around her waist. “I’ll make some coffee while you get up?”

“Certainly. Give me a second.” He put the shirt and pajama pants that he had removed not even 20 minutes ago back on, proud of himself that Clarette had no clue what he had been up to that morning. Walking down the hallway, the smile on his face grew as he heard her exclamation from the breakfast nook. As he entered the dining area, he was greeted with her running towards him.

Clarette threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up with no effort. She peppered kisses all over him, the smile on her face worth its weight in gold.

“When did you have time to do all this? And how?” She gestured to the dining table, which was chock full of waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, plates with sizzling bacon and eggs, and two steaming mugs of peppermint mocha. “Not only were you asleep, but you said you can’t cook!”

He led her to the table, pulling her chair out before sitting next to her. Holding her hand, he ghosted his lips over her knuckles. “I was thinking, wouldn’t it be nice to start our own traditions? So, I taught myself how to make your favorite breakfast. I hope everything turned out to your specifications.”

Clarette placed her free hand on his cheek, gleaming at him in wonder. Their eyes never left each other as he placed a sweet kiss to her palm.

“It’s absolutely perfect,” she whispered, never taking her eyes off him.

Leaning in towards each other, their eyes fluttered shut as they shared a soft kiss full of hope, promise and love.

“Merry Christmas, Clarette.” Beckett rested his forehead against hers, both relishing the peace and serenity of this moment, as well as the deep connection they shared.

“Merry Christmas, Beckett. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
